


【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 05

by Step510



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step510/pseuds/Step510





	【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 05

叶秋的身体非常纤瘦，贴腹按下去有契合手掌的弧度，他两腿之间的毛发是黑润润的，在顶灯的照耀下有了活色生香的变化，镀上抹姜黄。当陶轩用棉被罩住脑袋，把舌头伸过去的时候，他扭动着，踢着，一只手紧紧摁着陶轩的头，想把他推开却无济于事。

荣耀女神没有护住她最疼爱的心头肉，她的泊尔塞福涅被冥王哈迪斯拽入情欲的深渊。

“别碰我！”叶秋苍白的躯体在他舌尖下颤动着，他仿若飘荡在洪流中的一根青藤。他的味道尝着如同吃血橙蘸枫糖，浓腻的颗粒感，青涩粘稠。叶秋翻身趴着，想逃脱被玩弄的命运，他的意识是碎裂的也是阵痛的，他又被清醒的陶轩压倒，这次是死一样的分量。

陶轩犁着他紧蜷的双腿，看他不住颤抖的后背，心里住的鬼终于原形毕露，他觉得叶秋太纯粹，太天真，合该就是被玷污的命。但是又何奈，越是求之不得，这为叶秋得的苦越叫人辗转反侧。

陶轩顾不得太多了，顾不得这样是不是太过残酷太过要命了，看看叶秋现在这副任人鱼肉的样子，真是美到人无话可说。

他梦到了叶秋。梦境与现实过渡的太过自然，他一时没有回味过来。那是第一赛季决赛的地图，枫情大道。树干挺直，千秋一色，错落有致地布置在他的身边，叶子簌簌掉落，像手掌，像鸭蹼。

一叶之秋背对着他。陨落的红叶在这传奇角色周边生成，血蝴蝶状飞散，茧成神采奕奕的叶秋，他半转头，带着笑容，如梦如幻，若即若离。陶轩深觉震颤，孤绝，惊艳。

他小心地走向他，过了半晌才有把握管住自己的声音，“你真的与众不同。”陶轩说。

叶秋优雅地屈膝行礼——头颈前倾，腰背挺直，左膝刚碰地面，右手牢牢握着却邪。

他站起来，解下战袍，长矛横臂奉上，转身。

瞬息之间，他已离去。

陶轩怎么都捞不到他的背影，概因世之奇伟瑰怪非常之观，非有志者不能至。

叶秋从陶轩身上撑起来，只觉得筋竭力穷。他脸颊绯红，手肘和指尖更甚，和陶轩紧接的肢体皮层上深深浅浅压着红印子。他揉揉因为姿势缺血的脚趾，一动，有些白浊的液体从臀缝里漏出来，激得他下意识地夹紧腿，那儿渗得更厉害了，慌乱间扯着被子，好像在遮盖自己现于人世的鱼尾。

被灌下那口红酒之后的记忆，怎么都想不起来，连梦境都被清得干干净净，毫无头绪。叶秋五指摁进发间，向后梳了梳，他把脚旁那不知名的锦物支电子钟边上，看了下时间，十点过。叶秋已经缓过劲了，这下皱着眉头看陶轩，那模样，好像在愁自己怎么狼性大发把他给睡了。

他深呼气，压下自己生理上的疼痛，往羽绒服里翻找他的那包云烟，没找到。他鬼头鬼脑地以陶轩为中心向周围摸了一圈，还是没有。还好牛仔裤里有颗吴雪峰给他买的戒烟糖，他拆开被洗衣机洗过一次的糖纸，随意把被子给老板搭上，下床穿衣服去了。

陶轩偷偷摸摸把脑袋转过来，虚着眼睛看叶秋背对着他穿衣服。他本意是想等叶秋清醒过来跟他谈条件的，没成想这家伙比他生物钟早，先一步爬起来了，找烟那会儿可把陶轩憋个够呛，差点心血逆流成河而死。

他想直接起来跟他摊牌，又觉得因为这个由头起来很尴尬，搞得他像个一直偷瞧叶秋的变态，开头就露怯根本不利后续展开。

他想假装翻身，把自己枕头下面的烟盒放出来，又怕叶秋看出来自己装睡，暴力叫起床。也不用掐逗，叶秋随口说几句，都保不准他会气得半死，生生让他从床上撕起来。

感谢吴雪峰，感谢戒烟糖！他也没空功夫呷这上面的醋，单纯为逃过一劫而呼吸加速。

陶轩自诩是个很客气的人，总是不想欠别人的东西，不论是情谊还是金钱。以往他都能拿叶秋拒绝商业化来填足底气，这次好了，又是个恨不得时光倒流的局。商人行事本应该走一步看三步，他为得给昨天擦屁股的自己深感不平，一失足成千古恨啊。

脑子里蹦出不要怪我不是人，都怪叶秋太迷人的句子，试图搪塞掉对于故友苏沐秋的愧疚和感念。昨晚上构想的今天的自己，应该是抽着烟翘起二郎腿，悠悠等着叶秋醒来，居高临下地逮住他下巴，一副大老板姿态地拿苏沐橙和嘉世威胁叶秋什么的……但是，理想太丰满，现实太骨感，他看着叶秋，颇有些见光死的感觉。

陶轩就是得了便宜觉得自己理亏，怂了不敢面对，欲望被满足以后瞬间失了那股子莽劲而已。小本经营出身，气性也就是如此。嘴炮他怎么都说不过叶秋，现在又在心里感谢他给自己盖被子，一想到自个儿昨晚上干的荒唐事，自戕不已，立场混乱。

他在那儿愁现在怎么给昨天的事擦屁股，人叶秋在他面前找来纸，弓着腰，自己擦自己的屁股。

叶秋弯下腰穿内裤，他光着身子，上面红白相间的痕迹不由得让陶轩反思自己做得过火了。

衬衫上全是两人昨晚的痕迹，陶轩记得很清楚，他情到深处，撩起叶秋的蓝衬衫，抵上他的腰背就……叶秋感觉到身体的记忆，叹了口气，把粘腻的上衣脱下来，揉成团擦净自己背部新沾上的液。

他一下回头，陶轩赶忙销声匿迹，就看叶秋看西瓜看芝麻地盯了一会儿，掀起被子把他脚上绕着的毛衣拿过去了。

他穿上后，肩线耷上两臂，不合身，陶轩的东西对他而言都要大些。

下半身的衣物穿起来要更费力些，叶秋倚着床头，手抚上左腿，艰难得给自己套牛仔裤，不小心动了哪处筋骨，口里的糖给咬碎了，他又无意识地吟出一声，头难受得一下一下击着柜子，缓好了，倒在那上面呼气。

裤子终于穿好了，他把羽绒服立起来，反复翻看，确认那上面没沾什么东西，叶秋把它套在身上，去客厅了。

留陶轩一个人在床上空想。昨夜自己的直观感受和真实想法走马灯似的在脑子里回放，他自己还不够清楚他的心态是怎样的么？真是他刻意宽慰自我的那么无辜，一时冲动？

现在不过是他以为自己报复到了叶秋，那些惯用的柔软善意升上来，替他粉饰太平而已。

真正的商人，什么都能利用。他清楚得很，叶秋说他虚伪，一点也不夸张，事实如此。

陶轩这样扪着问自己，心里更难受了。

他起来，胡乱从立柜里取出一套睡衣穿上，倚在门旁，鬼鬼祟祟地看叶秋在做什么。

挫败感又攫住了他。

那家伙在电视柜下面把他珍藏的黄鹤楼翻出来开了一包，抽得正欢。他闻到的若有若无的香气，是叶秋还没开始泡的泡面，这家伙还只打算泡一碗，丝毫没有照顾他这个老板的意思。

陶轩泪流满面。


End file.
